Przygarnięta pod skrzydła nietoperza
by TenebrisRiddle
Summary: Zupełnie dwa inne charaktery. Jak się dogadają?
1. Chapter 1

Była godzina ósma piętnaście rano. Zaspana młodzież ślęczała nad w połowie zapisanymi pergaminami. W ich dłoniach były pióra, które od czasu do czasu maczali w ładnych, szklanych buteleczkach wypełnionych czarnym jak smoła atramentem. Głowy trzymali nisko, niektórzy dosłownie pisali nosem po papierze. Bali się wykonać jakikolwiek podejrzany ruch, gdyż mogło się to dla nich źle skończyć, przykładowo miesięcznym szlabanem lub utratą dużej ilości cennych punktów.

Między starodawnymi ławkami powoli snuł się przerażający pan. Był wysoki oraz przeraźliwie chudy. Jego ciało przyodziewała czarna, kultowa już szata, a za nim powiewała peleryna, która siała trwogę wśród najmłodszych uczniów. Obsydianowe oczy z czujnością godną sokoła lustrowały skupionych na swoich pracach młodych ludzi. Twarz miał przy tym poważną, z orlim nosem, zwykle gościła na niej ta sama mina obojętności. Duże dłonie splecione miał za plecami, a głowę uniesioną miał dość wysoko, a na niej lśniły zapewne przetłuszczone, kruczoczarne włosy.

-Pisać. Dalej. - rzekł ostrzegawczo, gdy spokój zakłócił zaczarowany samolocik.

Wziął go do ręki i pomału rozwinął. Jedna dziewczyna, choć bardzo niewyspana, z ciekawością zerkała ukradkiem na profesora. Widziała, jak nagle zmieniła się jego mina, choć tylko na chwilę. Po chwili ich oczy spotkały się.

-Czy już skończyłaś, panno Moon? - zapytał oschle.

Odważnie podniosła głowę. Długie, brązowe kudły opadły jej na buzię, aż wystawał jej tylko duży nos. Szczupłą dłonią odgarnęła je z ucho i wbiła swe nieokreślonego koloru tęczówki w nauczyciela Eliksirów.

-Nie, profesorze. - odparła cicho.

-Nie, panie profesorze. Powtórz. - poprawił ją.

-Nie, panie profesorze. - posłusznie powiedziała to, co mężczyzna chciał usłyszeć.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie i wrócił do pilnowania piszącej test klasy. Dziewczyna, z lekko naburmuszonym nastrojem, również wróciła do pracy. Czytała kolejne wymagające pytanie, gdy znów odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Ach, obym zapomniał... Zostaniesz po lekcji, panno Moon. Wypiszę Ci zwolnienie z dzisiejszych zajęć. 10 minut do końca.

Zamrugała szybko. Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, iż pan ten bardzo ją zaskoczył. Chciał znów skupić się na teście, choć było to wielce trudne. Jej myśli krążyły już przy zdarzeniach po lekcji. Ścisnęła mocniej pióro. "Pisz ten test, idiotko, pisz!"

Severus Snape usiadł za biurkiem. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a zarazem zmartwionego. Ponownie czytał wiadomość zapisaną na skrawku papieru. Zmarszczył brwi i cicho westchnął. Odczekał do końca lekcji stukając palcami drewno. Młodzież złożyła swoje prace po jego prawej stronie i szybko opuściła salę. Wiedzieli, że jeśli będą się ociągać to będzie jednoznaczne ze stratą punktów. Zostali tylko oni.

-Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie pan zatrzymał, panie profesorze? - zapytała uprzejmie.

Dostrzegła zakłopotanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Wstał i podszedł do ściany. Wypowiedział coś niezrozumianego, lecz chyba musiało to być hasło do pewnej komnaty. Machnął ręką na znak, aby podążyła za nim. Niepewnym krokiem kroczyła za mężczyzną.

Znaleźli się w bardzo przytulnym salonie. Prze kominku stały dwa ciemnozielone fotele, a pomiędzy nimi stał mały, ciemnobrązowy stolik do kawy. Na środku pokoju leżał puchaty dywan, a przy ścianach stały regały pokryte niezliczoną liczbą książek. "Wow" - pomyślała w tamtej chwili dziewczyna. Była bardzo zdziwiona, gdy profesor zaproponował jej, aby usiadła oraz poczęstował ją znakomitą herbatką i ciasteczkami.

-Na prawdę nie wiem, jak mam ci to powiedzieć, panno Moon. - szepnął, tępo patrząc się w ogień.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziewczyna zamarła z filiżanką przed lekko uchylonymi ustami. Profesor Snape nigdy, przenigdy nie miał problemu z wysłowieniem się. Odłożyła naczynko z płynem na skromny stolik do kawy i czekała z cierpliwością. Obawiała się, że te wiadomości z pewnością nie należą do najlepszych. W jej oczach można było wyraźnie odnaleźć strach, a nerwowe strzykanie palcami było dodatkowym potwierdzeniem.

Mężczyzna tymczasem próbował zebrać myśli, choć nie należało to do łatwych zadań. Sprawa była na prawdę bardzo poważna. Sam przecież tego doświadczył. Przed nim leżały papiery z bardzo przykrą informacją i choć on sam miał "serce z kamienia" to wiedział, że takie wieści nie przynoszą zazwyczaj niczego dobrego w zachowaniu młodych ludzi.

-Postaram się być delikatny, ale niczego nie obiecuję. - powiedział wreszcie. - Czy twoja mama, cóż, chorowała?

-T-tak... - jąkała się. - Brak nam pieniędzy na leczenie... Czy coś...

Profesor dostrzegł przerażenie wymalowane na jej łagodnej twarzyczce. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż dotychczas. Ciągle pamiętał ten jeden ból, który przesądził o jego późniejszym losie.

-Ja... - zawahał się. - Nie dam rady ci tego powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń z listem. Wzięła go i powoli zaczęła czytać. Zauważył, iż śledziła ten tekst z chyba pięć razy. W końcu przymknęła powieki, a spod nich wypłynęła jedna, srebrzysta łza. Snape usiadł na poręczy jej fotela i ostrożnie objął ją swoim silnym ramieniem. Ona wtuliła w niego swoje niewinne ciało zanosząc się szlochem. Severus gładził ją po włosach, szepcąc przy tym uspokajające słowa. Zaczęły one działać dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Dziewczyna otarła oczy rękawem i wstała z fotela.

Zaniepokojony nauczyciel ruszył za nią.

-Dokąd zmierzasz?

-Zapierdolić tego pijaka. - wysyczała.

-Panno Moon, czy my o czymś nie wiemy? - dociekał Snape.

-Niech was to nie obchodzi! - podniosła głos. - Jakoś wcześniej nikt nie chciał mi i mamie pomóc!

-Uspokój się! - krzyknął profesor. - Nie mieliśmy o niczym pojęcia, cóż, z wyjątkiem dyrektora, rzecz jasna. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to ja także oskarżam profesora Dumbledora o brak pomocy mnie i mojej rodzinie. Mój ojciec... Wstrętny alkoholik. Zastraszał matkę, bił ją i mnie, w ogóle o nas nie dbał. Każda wypłata przeznaczana była tylko na papierosy i wódkę. Rzadko na coś normalnego do jedzenia. I w końcu mama zachorowała. Także nie mieliśmy ani grosza na leczenie. Umarła. A ja go zabiłem. - wyznał mężczyzna.

Mówiąc to miał napięte mięśnie całego ciała oraz wyraźnie trząsł się z wściekłości. W obsydianowych tęczówkach czaiło się szaleństwo. Uczennica słuchała tego z zainteresowaniem. Z udawaną odwagą obserwowała Opiekuna Slytherinu. A on kontynuował:

-Była to nowa ścieżka na mojej drodze życia, a od niej nie można uciec. Zostałem Śmierciożercom. A jak ktoś już raz nim zostanie, to...

-...jest nim już do końca życia. - dokończyli razem. - Wiem o tym, słyszałam jak Dracon się tym chwalił. - dodała sama.

-Głupi bachor. - warknął mężczyzna. - Dziwne...

Wyprostował się i wolnym, pełnym gracji krokiem podszedł do nastolatki. Ona zawahała się, chcąc uciec, ale jej druga połowa jej tego zabroniła. Zamiast rzucić się w te pędy wyciągnęła rękę i położyła mu ją na klatce piersiowej. Wyczuła szalone bicie jego serca. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Aktualnie nie był tym samym profesorem, jakiego znała przedtem. Był teraz bezlitosnym mordercą.

-Nie boisz się mnie. - stwierdził. - Mimo faktu, że powinnaś teraz chronić swoją skórę przede mną.

-Nie chce uciekać. - szepnęła. - Ja... Czuję się przy to... przy panu bezpiecznie. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego... - mówiła.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu młoda kobieta przytuliła się do niego. Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie brwi i obnażył zęby. Każdy normalny już dawno opuściłby to miejsce, ale nie ona. Czuła się naprawdę bardzo dobrze przy jego boku. Jeszcze raz zadarła głowę do góry i z wielką prośbą w tęczówkach powiedziała:

-Zabijesz go dla mnie?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape był bardzo zdziwiony tą prośbą. Nikt nigdy nie prosił go o takie rzeczy. Patrzył jej prosto w zielonkawe oczęta, które wręcz błagały, aby spełnił jej obecne pragnienie. Zmarszczył groźnie brwi, wciąż przyglądając się młodej dziewczynie. Po krótkiej, wielce nieznośnej ciszy obnażył zęby i wycedził:

-Dlaczego niby miałbym spełnić twą prośbę? Przecież jesteś dla mnie tylko nikim. Zwykłym uczniem, którego musiałem poinformować o śmierci rodzica.

Dziewczyna puściła mężczyznę i wymamrotała ciche "nieważne". Opuściła głowę tak, aby włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, która stała się napięta i obojętna zarazem, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i skierowała stronę wyjścia.

Profesor Eliksirów zastanowił się przez chwilę. Przecież ona szukała tylko wsparcia, pomocy i akceptacji w jego osobie! On jako szczeniak nie miał takiej możliwości, gdyż każdy miał go tylko za nędznego syna alkoholika lub kujona i frajera. Służenie Czarnemu Panu pomogło mu zdobyć siłę oraz zrobić z niego zimnego, nieczułego drania. Jednak tym razem zrobiło mu się żal tej dziewczyny. Przypominała mu jego samego. Zacisnął pięści i uderzył w ścianę.

-Wynoś się. - rzucił oschle.

Wybiegła szybciej niż się spodziewała. Przez zawiłe korytarze w lochach dotarła do jej ulubionego miejsca w tym zamku, mimo faktu, że była Krukonem. Była to całkiem spora wnęka w ścianie, na przeciwko opuszczonej klasy Numerologii. Znajdowała się ona w najbardziej odległym zakamarku lochów i chyba nawet dozorca Hogwartu sprzątał tu tylko przed najważniejszymi świętami w roku. Usadowiła się wygodnie i objęła ramionami kolana. Zawalił się jej cały świat, nie miała już nikogo. Dziadkowie oraz wujostwo już dawno ich zostawili, przecież nikt nie chciał zadawać się z żoną pijaka i ich córką.

Czuła się paskudnie. Miała ochotę rozpłakać się tam na środku pokoju, lecz nie chciała ukazywać słabości przed nauczycielem-śmierciożercą. Objęła się ramionami. Chciała mieć teraz kogoś, komu będzie mogła się zwierzyć z wszelakich trosk i innych zmartwień. Osobę, która będzie jej bliższa niż matka, która zastraszana przez ojca przestała się nią opiekować. Było jej z tym bardzo źle, a teraz jeszcze jej ulubiony profesor zmieszał ją z błotem. Domyślała się już dawno, że jest wyznawcą Czarnego Lorda, ale wolała zachować tę informację dla siebie. W tej szkole wystarczyła tylko jedna głupia plotka, aby setki sów zwaliły się konkretnej osobie na głowę.

Poluzowała niebiesko-brązowy krawat i odpięła górne guziki bieluśkiej koszuli. Pod spodem ukazał się naszyjnik, na którym zawieszona była srebrzysta żyletka. Zdjęła ją i nucąc tylko sobie znaną melodię zaczęła nacinać sobie nadgarstki. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale ból dawał jej spokój potrzebny do dalszego życia. Nie raz, nie dwa miała myśli samobójcze, ale za każdym razem przypominała sobie jak wiele jeszcze rzeczy chce osiągnąć. W ten sposób zostało tylko okaleczanie się.

Zaczynała powoli uspakajać się, gdy widziała spływającą krew, jednak nie dane jej było siedzenie w swoim towarzystwie. Na korytarzu ktoś był. Słyszała, jak echo niesie czyjeś kroki. Nie był to wyraźny dźwięk, ale jednak. Szybko rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona.

Właśnie w tej chwili ukazało się jej oblicze czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Był wściekły i skłonny do wszystkiego. Ruszył w stronę drzwi od klasy. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Dziewczyna przycisnęła dłonie do ust, jednak to nie poskutkowało. Mistrz Eliksirów stanął tuż obok niej i spojrzał na podłogę.

-Trochę kiepsko się zamaskowałaś... Na początku zawsze zmywa się krew, a zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wciąż płynie po ścianie. - mruknął beznamiętnie, po czym machnął różdżką.

Panna Moon ukazała się jego oczom. Była wystraszona, smutna, bezradna. Chwycił ją za dłoń i zaczął wymawiać jakieś zaklęcia. Nacięcie zasklepiło się, aby zniknąć w ciągu połowy minuty. Tak samo postąpił z drugą. Gdy zakończył uleczanie ran wyprostował się.

Patrzył na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem mordercy, a ona modliła się w myślach, aby ten nie skrzywdził jej za bardzo. Już miała się kulić, gdy nauczyciel przemówił.

-Co dostanę w zamian?

-S-słucham? - zdziwiła się.

-Co dostanę w zamian? - powtórzył spokojnie.

-J-ja... - zawahała się. - ...N-nie mam nic do zaoferowania, panie profesorze.

-Hm... - mruknął. - W takim razie Ci nie pomogę. Jeśli znajdziesz coś, czym będziesz mogła mi zapłacić, zawsze możesz się do mnie zgłosić. Ale puki co masz milczeć. Zabiję cię szybciej niż zdołasz powiedzieć drętwota... A teraz udaj się go gabinetu dyrektora, właśnie wrócił. Hasło to misiowe żelki... Co za człowiek, najgłupsze nazwy wymyśla tylko on...

Mówiąc to zaczął się oddalać. Nim się obejrzała on już dawno zniknął z pola widzenia. Zerknęła jeszcze tylko na swoje dłonie, a potem pomknęła w wyznaczone miejsce.


End file.
